


The mistake group chat

by Qulafii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, This is a chat group fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qulafii/pseuds/Qulafii
Summary: Basically, During the hunt, Monaca decided to make a group chat with the other warriors of Hope... Including Touko and komaru. Kotoko is a shipping child, Nagisa is a grammar Nazi, Jatoro is one sad boy and Masaru just wants a good time.Also Komaru is gayHella gay for Touko





	1. Chapter 1

Monaca added Kotoko and 5 others to the group chat "Upupupu"  
  
Monaca changed their name and 6 others.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
2:26 PM  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : Have fun Nya~  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c :   X3 How did you kno Monaca???? Is it because your a mage??  
  
Intellectual smurf : Again, Monaca, this is fairly accurate.  
  
Intellectual smurf : It's *You're.  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : Upupup' know it all!  
  
Sad Artsy boi : This is so accurate and sad  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c : I kno  
  
Sad Artsy boi : I'm sad  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c : I kno Jatoro  
  
Red_Sonic : E x c u s e   m e    -    ^     -  
  
Red_Sonic : This does not fit me!  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope changed Red_Sonic's name to 'Your a hedgehog godamn'  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : ...  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : Complain and I'll make this worse for you  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : oki  (/   ;     -     ; /)  
  
\------------------------------------------  
2:51 PM  
M o o d : What  
  
M o o d : The  
  
M o o d : Fuck  
  
CuteEgg : Umm? Why am I on this? Touko what is this?  
  
M o o d :  How would I know? Am I a godamn  
GPS???  
  
CuteEgg : Well you're just so reliable... Sorry  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c : aaaaAAAAAA THAT IS SO ADORBS!! XX3333  
  
M o o d : Zip it you pink vomit  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : OOOOOOOOOHHHHH  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : GET DUNKED ONNNN KOTOKOOOOO  
  
Intellectual smurf : I know this isn't relevant to the excellent roast made, However the incorrect use of 'your' in your name @Your a hedgehog godamn is bugging the hell out of me.  
  
M o o d : I just noticed and now I want to hurl until it changes  
  
CuteEgg : :0 no!  
  
M o o d : y e s  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : Welcome to this group chat :D  
  
M o o d : A lil late for that, you gremlin  
  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope kicked M o o d out of ' Upupupu'  
  
CuteEgg : Touko D:  
  
CuteEgg added Touko to ' Upupupu '  
  
CuteEgg changed Touko's name to CutestAuthor  
  
CutestAuthor : EHHHHH  
  
CuteEgg : Hope you like the name Toki :)  
  
3:12 PM  
CuteEgg : Toki?  
  
CuteEgg : Touko????  
  
CuteEgg : ??????? Guys did I kill Her???  
  
Sad Artsy boi : Most likely :p  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c : I died inside this is just so perfect omg  
  
HelloKittyismy a e s t h e t i c changed their name to 'I'm going down with this ship'  
  
I'm going down with this ship : I'm serious y'all  
  
Sad Artsy boi : Y'all?  
  
I'm going down with this ship : This is true love we're seeing here  
  
CuteEgg : Pls don't kill me rn because I'm going to go talk to her  
  
CuteEgg : If she comes back don't say anything to make her want to leave again  
  
I'm going down with this ship : ok  
   
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : ok  
  
Intellectual smurf : Ok  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : ok  
  
Sad Artsy boi : Sure :D  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : LEAVE  
  
Sad Artsy boi left 'Upupupu'  
 


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monaca added some Despair in the group chat~  
> Well for the fangirls he's a miracle tbh

Chapter 2:  
  
11:27 Am  
Your a hedgehog godamn : Umm guys should we add Jataro????  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn : Like his silence is lowkey creepy  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope : OOF  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope added Sad Artsy  boi to the group chat "Upupupu"  
  
 CuteEgg : hi :D  
  
Sad Artsy boi: I'm back for some reason  
  
I'm going down with this ship: yeah yeah no one cares  
  
I'm going down with this ship: what happened to glasses?  
  
CuteEgg: Oh- Touko fainted.... I had to deal with Syo  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn: that must suck  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn: OOF  
  
CutestAuthor: Change my name. Now.  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn changed CutestAuthor's name to "Stab kink"  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn: Better?  
  
Stab kink: surprisingly  
  
CuteEgg: Uhhh  
  
CuteEgg: Why?  
  
Stab kink: Don't ask questions, Omaru.  
  
CuteEgg: Ok :D  
  
Intellectual smurf: What are you guys blathering about?  
  
Intellectual smurf: In addition, where's Monaca?  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: Bringing Despair  
  
CuteEgg: what  
  
Stab kink: what  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope added Servant to the group chat " Upupupu"  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope changed Servant's name to "Gay chains"  
  
Gay chains: very original  
  
Stab kink: no  
  
CuteEgg: no  
  
Gay chains: yes  
  
I'm going down with this ship: Why did the add him?  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: Because of despair, duh!  
  
Gay chains: hope will always win against the overwhelming despair!  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: .... now I see why this was a horrible idea  
  
Intellectual smurf: Yes, this is going to be quite annoying.  
  
Sad Artsy Boi: I'm going to carve something... See you guys later  
  
Your a hedgehog godamn: uhhh I'm gonna run around... You know doin P.E  
  
I'm going down with this ship:  Yeah I need to make a new Toukaru shipping blog on Tumblr  
  
Intellectual smurf: You have a Tumblr? That's a waste of time.  
  
I'm going down with this ship: Do you have anything better to do, jellybean?  
  
Intellectual smurf: ....  
  
I'm going down with this ship: Exactly  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: wow guys  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: y'all gonna leave me with big sis, self esteem issues and horny for hope with me alone???  
  
Intellectual Smurf: I have to clear out some documents about the demons.  
  
Stab kink: me and Omaru are going to snipe out some Monokumas  
  
CuteEgg: uuuuh I am?  
  
Gay chains: I can't believe I'm talking to the sister of the Ultimate Hope!  
  
CuteEgg: Oh yeah- Lemme grab my gun Touko and then we'll be out  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: ....  
  
Gay chains: ....  
  
Grinch_Who_Stole_Hope: bye  
  
 


End file.
